PEP Games and Supplies
A variety of fun and entertaining Player Event Perks that can be used for any of a variety of events and occasions. With publish 21 all rental periods should start with the time of first use (not purchase, as before) and last 16 hours. Capture the Flag When you deploy the deed for this game a neutral flag is created where you stand. You will be able to specify a time limit for the game (10min-60min). When the game starts, SF members of a faction may attempt to capture the flag and change it to their own. The side who holds the flag for the longest wins the game. Mutliple games may be run during rental period. * Cost: 25,000 credits * Rental Period: 8 hours Race Droid This droid will allow you to create and hold your own races. After deploying the droid in the desired location, you can then program the droid with a number of waypoints. When you are satisfied, you can initialize the droid and it will allow racers to run your course and it will record the best time for that track. The maximum number of waypoints you can enter is 15. I suggest from experiance the best way to add the points is to go to each place and type /waypoint. Then when you are happy go through each point in the order entered typing in the coordinates. You do not need a start or finish waypoint, as that is always the droid itself. * Cost: 10,000 credits * Rental Period: 8 hours Publish 21: Race Coordinators are still broken Lottery Droid The lottery droid will allow you to run a lottery. You can set how long the lottery will run, registration cost, and percentage of the total purse that will be paid out. Registration fees are added to the purse. You may also sweeten the pot with your own credits. When the lottery ends, a winner is chosen and the reward is placed in their bank account. The remaining amount is placed in the droid's owner's bank account. Minimum lottery length: 1 hour. * Cost: 25,000 credits * Rental Period: 10 days, or 12 hours after end of lottery (whichever is less) Scavenger Hunt Droid This droid will allow you to set up and run a scavenger hunt. When deployed, you will show the droid a number of items you would like your participants to find. When the droid is initialized, the game begins. The first one to show all of the items to the droid wins. Limited to 10 items on the list. * Cost: 25,000 credits * Rental Period: 8 hours Treasure Chest Comes in a variety of different looks: Standard, Crate, Radiological Shielding, Humanoid Skeleton, Sparking, and Technical. Items can be placed in the chest by the owner. Anyone may take one item out of the chest. Some chests do not show up on the radar or overhead map. Any items not removed before the rental period expires will be lost with the chest. * Cost: 15,000 credits * Rental Period: 8 hours Shuttle Beacon The shuttle beacon is a special effects utility that will allow you to call down one of a number of shuttles. You can use the shuttle beacon to have a shuttle land and then to order the shuttle to take off again. Shuttle may be called for the duration of the rental term. * Cost: 25,000 credits * Rental Period: 8 hours Jukebox When purchased you will receive a jukebox in your inventory. You can then drop the jukebox in your home or any other structure you have access rights to. After placing the jukebox, you can use it and select a song to play. Anyone entering the room will hear the music. The musical track will continue to play, repeating itself until you change tracks. * Cost: 10,000 credits * Rental Period: 8 hours * Prop: Jukebox Addon: 10,000 credits Songs available: * Anakin's Theme * Battle of Hoth * Bespin Theme * Ceremony 1 * Ceremony 2 * Chamber Music * Corellian Soothing * Death Star * Duel of the Fates * Eerie Ambiance * Emperor's Theme * Evil Ambiance * Ewok Theme * Exar Theme * Exploring * Figrin D'an 1 * Figrin D'an 2 * Hard Rock * Humor 1 * Humor 2 * Imperial March * Jawa Theme * Leia Theme 1 * Leia Theme 2 * Lok Theme * Luke and Leia's Theme * Max Rebo 1 * Max Rebo 2 * Medley * Mustafar Theme * Naboo Theme * Naboo Celebration * Naboo Soothing * Otoh Gunga * Pod Race * Primitive Celebration * Romance 1 * Romance 2 * Romance 3 * Romance 4 * Saber Duel 1 * Saber Duel 2 * Saber Duel 3 * Saber Duel 4 * Sadness * Satisfaction 1 * Satisfaction 2 * Star Wars Intro * Tatooine Soothing * Theed Palace * Yoda's Theme Other *Blank Storyteller Blueprint—20,000 credits *NPC: Boss Difficulty Token—15,000 credits *NPC: Elite Difficulty Token—10,000 credits *Prop: Make Destroyable Token—12,500 credits *Storyteller Invitation Terminal—250 credits Category:Player events Category:Rare Items